gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions in GTA: New Leaf
This is list of missions that occur in GTA: New Leaf and while the exact number of missions has not been decided - it'll more than likely have 200 or more missions. Main missions Prologue *Caldwell's New Arrivals - Tour around Caldwell and then go purchase the house. (Samantha only) *Adjustment Issues - Help Enzo get a new job and meet your new employer at BlueTech. (Samantha only) Caldwell Chapter Enzo Douglas (E''') *Ride-Along - Help Enzo with his deliveries (Tristan only) *Order Six - Talk to the customer and get him to pay for his delivery. (Tristan only) *Loving Husband - Help Enzo clear the viruses of his computer (Samantha only) *Internet Dating - Set up a profile on the Swiper dating app for Tristan (Samantha only) *New Girl - Learn the intentions of the new girl at Enzo's place of work. (Tristan only) *Enzo's Father - Meet with Vincent Douglas and learn why he is in Caldwell. (Tristan only) '''BlueTech ($''') - Samantha only *KISS - Help kickstart BlueTech's new website and distribute the info to the public. *Noob Central - Join the new employees at Burger Shot. *OMG - Stop the hackers and destroy the compromised devices. *Well Played - Race the competitors and try to sell most adaptors. *Star Employee - Race the competitors again and try to distribute the most Anti-Virus software. '''Tristan Kirby (T''') - Tristan only *Donation Fixation - Stop the thief and return the Donations to the Hospital. *Open/Close - Go to the Open/Close Club and enjoy a night out. *Norwood - Scare away Demetrius and protect Heather from the Kloud Krew *Troubled Past - Escape from Caroline. *Tristan's Ex - Don't let Caroline see Heather and try to outrun the Kloud Krew. *Right to Business - Make a deal with Demetrius *Unwanted Alliance - Make an official alliance with the Kloud Krew. *Stop Following Me - Go to the Art Gallery with Heather and than escape from Caroline. *Taking Action - Trash Caroline's apartment and leave before she returns. '''Vincent Douglas (V''') - Samantha only *Invisible Enemy - Go confront the blackmailer at Open/Close Club and than escape from Kloud Krew. *Sibling Dramas - Go confront Tristan about the blackmail. *Spouse Slander - Steal Enzo's computer and find out if he is sending fake emails in other people's names. *Affordable Dreams - Go to the mansion with Vincent and survive the Kloud Krew attack. *Conniving In-Law - Stop the BlueTech Employer from seeing the email. '''Samantha Douglas (S''') *Sister's Tears - Trash Vincent's car. *Douglas Enterprises - Go to San Fierro and transfer the funds from Douglas Enterprise to an offshore business. - Can be started by either player character but only Samantha is playable through out the mission *Cutting Ties - Try to convince the BlueTech Employer that you're innocent. (Samantha only) *Recon the Mansion - Do a reconnaissance of Vincent's mansion at Twine Heights. '''Raid Mission (R?) *Mansion Raid Setup - Choose a path and than get equipment for the Raid. *Mansion Raid - Raid Vincent Douglas' mansion and collect all evidence of corporate fraud (fraud option). Raid Vincent's mansion and plant evidence of embezzlement. Samantha & Tristan (S/T) *The Mob - Fight the Mob. Johnston County/James County Chapter Angie Offredi (A''') - Tristan only *Escort Service - Escort Heartworks Mob trucks to their lockup *Trucking Feds - Destroying the BON trucks. *Trust ISSAC - Save the ISSAC Production Factory from the Uptown Kings. '''Isaac De Volta (I''') - Tristan only *Invite Only - Attack the Open/Close Club and the kill the leader of the Kloud Krew. *Pork Rangers - Stop the South Aiden Pork Rangers from stealing the Mob's Truck rigs. *There's a Little Matter We Have to Talk About - Steal a Deluxo from the Uptown Kings and deliver it to the Kazeraida Bikers. '''Conner Mann (C') - Samantha only *Arrest for the Wicked - Help chase off squatters at Zhuang's Farm and perform a citizen's arrest on Ian Zhuang. ' Cecilia Cassidy ' (FIB Logo) - Samantha only *Crew Not Expendable - Neutralise a Cyber-Terrorist using nonlethal methods. *Shocking Produce - Apprehend a suspect with links to a Cyber-Terrorist Cell. *Flight 679 - Acquire the Flight 679's passenger manifest and flight Data. ' Florence ' ('F) - Samantha only/Strangers and Freak mission is required *The Farmer's Hand - Aid Florence around his farm. *Swatting the Squatters - Help chase off the swatters. *Blue Code of Silence - Confront the deputies responsible for killing Florence's dog. *You Are Just, Refuse - Stop a Door Salesman from selling his products. ' Nicholas Esposito ' (N') - Tristan only *ISSAC Sell Out - Stop an ISSAC dealer from selling out the Mob. *Fashionable - Distribute ISSAC using a van from Esposito Designs. *Cooking Bacon - Blow up the South Aiden Pork Rangers Bacon Factory. ' Isaac De Volta ' ('I) - Tristan only *When It Is Legal - Steal a van of scopolamine from traders. *Hijacking the Bureau - Steal a truck of Ketamine before the Bureau of Narcotics take their facility. *Funding the Mob - Investigate the BAWSAQ Office. *Calculating the Stocks - Kidnap the BAWSAQ Office manager. ' Heist ' (H?) - Tristan only *BAWSAQ Job Setup - Acquire the vehicles and equipment for the heist. *BAWSAQ Job - Rob the BAWSAQ. ' "Posh" Ian Genoverse ' (IG) - Tristan only *Vintage - Steal a truck of Vintage weapons from the Yutes. *Clear the Farm - Assault a Johnston County Triad farm. *On Shaky Ground - Sabotage a Yute/Johnston County Triad Drug Deal and steal the products. *Stowaway - Get on board the Cargo Plane before it leaves and eliminate the Yutes Boss and Javier Rong. *Out of the Frying Pan - Survive the Triad ambush and eliminate Ronaldo Rong and Pablo Zhuang. *For Peace - Stop Ian from starting a war with the Kazeraida bikers and is order by Isaac to take him to the bushes. ' Irene de Volta ' (ID) - Tristan only *Visiting Hours - Meet with Kevin Offredi. ' Cecilia Cassidy ' (FIB Logo) - Samantha only *The Lost Pick - Recover Angela's Pick from the Kazeraida. *Compromised - Stop the Yutes from compromising the FIB. *An Axe to Grind - Apprehend Pandora and recover Angela's guitar from the South Aiden Pork Rangers. *The Exchange - Conduct the Prisoner exchange with the #PURIFIERS. *Disavowed - Meet Cecilia at the Great Lake. James County Chapter - Tristan only ' Irene de Volta ' (ID) *Meeting Adjourned - Meet with the iCentral Hoods and watch over the Arms Deal. *I Once Caught a Fish - Steal a shipment of Khat from a Boatyard owned by the Uptown Kings. *This Means War - Reclaim the shipment of Khat and eliminate the Symmorias and Uptown Kings *Mother/Daughter - Rescue Angie from a trap set by the Open/Close MC. *Fine Dining - Chauffeur Irene and Isaac to Francesca's. Angie Offredi (A''') *Lovers Quarrel - Rescue Heather from Angie's goons. '''Isaac De Volta (I') *Don't Trust ISSAC - Ambush the Violet Flames' Drug Deal. Tristan Only Chapter ' Gezim Tolka ' ('G) *Insanity Plea - Rescue Kevin Offredi. *Variable Removal - Disrupt the activities of Basic Squad and The Terrible Sixteens *The Cornered Rat - Save the Brotherhood of Just Sentinel members from the police. *Nuclear Family - Save Angie and Irene from the Mob. *Broken Fingers - Assault Hunter's Motor City Clubhouse. *Devilslayer - Disrupt the meeting between the Open/Close Bikers and Devil's Advocates. Brotherhood of Just Sentinel (J') *Restoring Hope - Sneak into the Police Station and wipe the crimes of the Brotherhood. *Watch Your Speed - Disrupt a Street Race. *Misdirection - Intercept pedestrians and prevent them the drug dealers from spotting them. *Community Watch - Eliminate a Murder. *Break-In - Break into a thief's home and steal his stolen property. ' Tristan Kirby ' ('T) *Stuck In Place - Save Enzo from the Open/Close Bikers. *Closing Time - Take down Hunter Greyson. Strangers and Freak Missions ' Florence ' (?') (Samantha) *Charming's Markets - Drive the van of fruit to Charming's Markets. ' Kateřina Manna ''' (?/'''K?) (Tristan Kirby) *Bootlegging - House Drink - Deliver a cargo of Rum to the Quick Drink Bar. *Bootlegging - Volatile - Deliver a cargo of Ethanol to the Distillery. *Bootlegging - Party Animals - Deliver a supply of beer kegs to a Frat party. Category:Missions